Confessions
by Death the Fairy
Summary: In which Natsu confesses to Gray. One-shot Gratsu


**Confessions**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fairy Tail  
**Author's note:** Gray x Natsu story, don't like it don't read 'kay? xD  
**Point of view:** Natsu

* * *

I watched as Gray slowly took in my words. It wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking, especially now that he had a distant look in his eyes.

"You…what..?" He asked finally, obviously wanting to make sure that what I'd just said was true.

"I said I love you." I repeated my earlier words, feeling my face heat up as I looked down at the ground. _'I knew this was a bad idea!' _I thought to myself, cursing under my breath. _'Why did I have to tell him…?'_

"I uh…I didn't even realise you were gay. I mean…you never said anything!" He finally responded, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

I could feel my hands ball into fists as I fought the urge to punch him in his stupid face. "And why _should_ I have to say anything?!" I retorted, sounding a lot calmer than I felt. "No one has to 'come out' about being straight so what the hell makes being gay any different?!" I finished saying, turning on my heel and starting back for the main hall. Yes, this was definitely a very bad idea.

By now I could feel tears threatening to fall as I finally made it to the door leading to the main guild area. Taking in a deep breath, I placed my hand onto the handle when I felt something grab my shoulder and spin me. I didn't have time to react before I was caught in the arms of the one and only Gray Fullbuster. My slightly shocked gasp was cut off by the feeling of his ice-cold lips pressed against my own warm ones.

Once I'd gotten over my initial shock, I felt myself lean into the kiss. My hands slowly rose against his bare chest to fist his hair as he ran his hands down my back before coming to rest lightly on my hips. Sighing contently, I felt Gray's tongue ghost my bottom lip; however I teasingly denied him entrance, earning a slight moan of annoyance from him. It was then that Gray turned our positions so that I was leaning against the nearest wall as he freed my lips, only for him to start nipping and kissing at my neck.

Holding in a moan, I heard someone start knocking on the door before Lucy's voice called through asking if everything was alright. Ignoring her, I cupped Gray's chin in my hand and brought his head up just high enough for me to kiss him once more. Once again I felt Gray's tongue lightly move over my lip, only this time I allowed him entrance.

As our battle for dominance started, the handle of the door started moving. Gray and I unwillingly – yet quickly – pulled away from each other in time to avoid being caught by a slightly confused Lucy. "I was just making sure you hadn't killed each other…" She mumbled awkwardly, blushing slightly. It was hard to miss the tension in the room at that moment. There was no doubt in my mind that Gray and I would have taken things further if not for Lucy's interruption.

During the awkward silence that followed, Gray scooped up the shirt he'd taken off some time before our earlier activities before leaving, pausing only long enough behind Lucy to whisper to meet up with him later just low enough so that only my sensitive hearing could pick it up before leaving me alone with Lucy.

"So…what actually hap-" She started before I cut her off;

"Gotta run!" I announced, quickly walking past her and through to the guild before sitting in my usual spot.

Although I was trying my hardest not to think about what had just happened, it was nearly impossible with Gray's invitation at the forefront of my mind. _'Confessing was definitely a good idea.'_

* * *

**Author's note 2:** Sorry if 1. the ending sucked or 2. my kissing seemed awkward.  
1. I've never written lemon before and I probably won't any time soon. This is actually the most descriptive I've ever been with this sort of thing. I'd started this with the mind set of writing fluff, I'm fairly sure this doesn't count.  
2. I've never kissed anyone, I'm only going off of what I've read on other fanfiction or original fiction!


End file.
